User talk:Lewser
Winning Featured Articles I had to block a winning Featured Article and revert edits made after it won. Do the rules state a Featured Winner gets sysop blocks? I could not find it, but I feel it is appropriate.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:40, 29 October 2006 (UTC) :I am just editing those in, check my verbage, and change as necessary.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:52, 29 October 2006 (UTC) ::The idea of waiting for an article to drop off to edit it is unsavory to me. If the writing wins an article featured status, that is what should remain, its only fair. A month from now, a winning article will still have the tag saying it won, but someone could alter it so the next person reading will wonder what the hell we consider good enough for the front page. Or, (in this case) someone with a grudge against what was written only has to wait to alter what everyone else considers good enough for featured status. We either block it or WATCH IT LIKE HAWKS, and threaten some kind of severe punishment against anyone who edits a winning article.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:07, 29 October 2006 (UTC) :::What we (all admins) need to do is come up with a rule that is not too restrictive, but corrective enough to prevent foreseeable problems. Your rule that corrected the bad votes on "Abe" is a perfect example. Also, we need to start using another page Wikiality talk:Admin Board to talk, our talk pages are getting HUGE! (I will drop a note to the other admins to direct discussion there)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:23, 29 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Thank jebus--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:50, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Please do not put Abraham Lincoln as a feature yet There is a problem with the voting... more details here--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:48, 27 October 2006 (UTC) :I don't know why, but my B.S. radar went off, and so I did some investigating.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:29, 27 October 2006 (UTC) ::I was hoping to hear from Pro-Lick, Fuzzy and Kudzu before doing anything with Abe. I looked around and it seems I didn't tell you that, sorry.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:06, 27 October 2006 (UTC) :::I was trying not to jump the gun myself by not "Featuring" the article I nominated (Gays in the Military)! I didn't want to make it look like the "Features" were my exclusive thing so I didn't do anything about the Abraham Lincoln thing without everyone's input. I don't remember who told me to do that, my head or my gut--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:57, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Holy Shit Why did I write 2005? BRAIN FART! As always, just add your stuff to the page, which will be deleted then remade with ACTUAL YEAR--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:00, 26 October 2006 (UTC) :I don't need a break, I just need to know what the hell I was thin...uh-oh, there's the problem...I wasn't using my gut...well, there ya go...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:21, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Chuck Norris Give me a minute, I have been avoiding awarding Elephant and trying to make an award, which I shall dub "The Truthy" (for the year-end thing I told you about)...let me do a format on it first (like I did for Stephen Colbert), then tell me what you think, okay? It will be temporarily blocked while I do it, but once I'm done, you can decide if you want the block to be permanent.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:25, 26 October 2006 (UTC) :Subdirectory thing, was what I meant by format. I just make up words. Tell ya what, we can split the job. I will take all that crap under "background" and do a number on it, and you can create subdirectories, deal?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:38, 26 October 2006 (UTC) ::Fortunately I am not doing the same thing. I was dividing them into accomplishments and superpowers.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:26, 26 October 2006 (UTC) :::Hang on, not to be too particular, but facts are the facts of his life (someone already wrote those, and you kept them on the main chuck page), accomplishments are the incredible thigs he has done (built a time machine, the great wall of China, lost his virginity before his dad), superpowers are the his abilities (he doesn't need to read, he is hung like a horse, breathes fire.) ::::Actually, now that I read that, does it really matter? Is someone going to complain that we posted something twice? I found something copied in "Accomplishments". I say, this is good enough. Not to be lazy, but seriously this could take forever.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:37, 26 October 2006 (UTC) :::::I understand what you mean, but this is bordering on minutia, or worse, facty-definitions! ACK! I say, move things to your satisfaction. If someone wants to go through them again, and change them, knock yourself out with a self-inflicted roundhouse kick to the head. The pages are now manageable. I might make a page for "Chuck Norris/Superpowers".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:40, 26 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::Glad that's over. I closed the renovation, and put protection at block IP users. Thank you for your help.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:57, 26 October 2006 (UTC) :::::::Not extra work, just something else I would have done to avoid doing something else. Now I'm gonna do something else to avoid doing other things...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:15, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Admins Don't Write I know how you feel, there are so many articles that I haven't had the time to fix, like The Splendiferous Zeppelin Escapades of Filliam H. Muffman. I really need to finish that one...but it does seem to have settled down. People seem to be more interested in getting on the Main Page, especially since they've been blocked and there really is only one way--being "Featured". Which is egocentric, but kinda interesting in its own weird way.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:51, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Fun Year-end Awards What do you think of giving out goofy awards, say to "best stub" or "best line" or "best use of santorum in an article"??? Just something fun to do at the end of the year?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:10, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Voting Holy crap did that "vote" tag work like a charm! BTW, I don't remember if I told you, Fuzzy is a sysop, and has been practicing his/her "featuring" skills.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:33, 25 October 2006 (UTC) New Tag for "Warning" I had a guy on this morning who threw his santorum down our internets tube, so I created a tag just for him, check it out, fix it if you need to. BTW Fuzzy adjusted the rules for voting, etc, and Taxachusetts is now "Featured".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:33, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :Thank you, for noticing my investigative reporting on Foreigners and Taxachusetts.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:22, 25 October 2006 (UTC) ::New tags: "warnv" (warning-vandal), then I realized vanity also started with a "v:", so, for vanity I made 2 levels, the first, for minor vanity added to a page, "care", then warnvtyp for a new page that is completely vanitized and pwn'd. Check them out and make whatever changes you see fit. ::Also, I tried to create another tag where I tried to use Bush's "Bring 'em on!" line, but i screwed up, its called "beo" (bring 'em on). The inspiration for this tag was Ann Coulter. What if everyone agrees that she needs help. We should have a way for everyone to work on it to bring it up to the truthiness code. (btw, Truthiness Code would be a good idea for an article...). Right now I have the target category for the "welcome" template and "beo" as "Please Edit". Drop me a line with your thoughts...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:41, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Vanity Thanks, I warned him as soon as I saw that picture.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:52, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :Oh, sorry, it is the same incident. I am pooped...I am about done for the day, I finished making all the state pages, and only have the three hardest district pages to do (CA, TX, NY). Oh, and I moved all the districts to a better link: Congress/House/(State Name) Districts. Whew what a load off my mind with that one. Gonna go to bed now, see ya later!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:24, 25 October 2006 (UTC) You are fast I just saw those. thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:37, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :No problem--Lewser 00:38, 25 October 2006 (UTC) ::Steps to nominate/award, User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer/Award, tell me if I missed anything--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:48, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :::I forgot is all. I was hoping by asking you, you could remind me, and you did, thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:57, 25 October 2006 (UTC) More Voting Problems Please contact User_talk:Matty233, he is having problems voting, is that not fixed? Or am I forgetting/missing something???--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:45, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :Lol, there was never a solution, i just unlocked the page, and then locked it when the user was done. I think its a problem with the way the user is registered (maybe they need to confirm their email, or maybe their account is wrong somehow)--Lewser 21:47, 24 October 2006 (UTC) ::Maybe the talk page and the main article page have to have the same protections?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:50, 24 October 2006 (UTC) ::I think this is a job for User:Dauno...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:55, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Non-wikiality Hours A very large entertainment corporation pays me a decent salary and LOTS OF BENEFITS to sit in front of a computer and answer a phone and sometimes play with fun and expensive electronic toys. Mustn't say more...I have a secret identity, dontcha know...(it's really not as exciting as all that)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:49, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Manually Tagging Pages Yes, can you think of a better way? I am going through the active user list and tagging only users who have posted since Oct 17. I'm off today and I only have to do laundry.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:18, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Thanks (you don't have to) but, if you want, it is and I am only tagging with hello and vote (which I have copied and will paste along with the sig code). I will start from the back then. Just don't fail or drop a class because of this...(ha) --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:26, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Oh, okay, I just don't want yer ma or yer pa to come banging on my door late at night blaming me for you flunking your classes and still living in their basement years after you should have graduated, btw, what is your major (if you don't mind me asking)?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer :I guess we're done, thanks alot foor your help and truthiness--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:34, 24 October 2006 (UTC) ::I didn't enjoy it either, but anything to expand the reach of truthiness--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:55, 24 October 2006 (UTC) We Have A Winner It seems that Emergency Evacuation Manual has the 5 votes needed to be featured, you wanna do it? reward the author, etc??--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:54, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :Thank you, I just don't want to make it look as though I am the only one doing it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:59, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Wikiality:Admin I can add a link to that on the N00b Guide.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:24, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :FYI, I just made User:Pro-Lick an admin too.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:46, 24 October 2006 (UTC) The Mention That deserves a special place on the front page!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:13, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Stephen Colbert fix I fixed the Stephen Colbert page, check it out.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:13, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Main Page Thanks, someone said something about that a while ago, but I haven't had time to get to it until now...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:56, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Featured Articles I don't know if you already know, but there is a link to all Featured Articles and one for nominating and voting for Featured Articles. Also another template to put on the page so people may vote for it. It is called "fn" for "Feature Nominate".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:38, 23 October 2006 (UTC) ::You are in the "Featured Author" section, I called it Honor Roll--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:10, 23 October 2006 (UTC) :::Re: Featured voting/nominating problems: maybe that's why we don't have that many people voting...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:13, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Voting Rules Is three the right threshold? it seems low to me, but of course before we even had rules I just dumped whatever made me laugh. hey, if people don't agree they can change it, right?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:02, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :Not sure if 5 would be better, but I wonder if a low threshold would make it too easy for articles written by high school kids to get "Featured" because they'll tell their friends to vote for them. Oh, by the way, I had a few kids come on today and post info on their "Yearbook". The kid used her real name in her User name, if you can believe that.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:14, 24 October 2006 (UTC) ::I think you're right, something on the front page about "Featured Articles" and The Beginner's Guide. Maybe I can create some kind of "form letter" to send out to all the new people...how long has it been? Since Oct 17th? 18th???--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer :::Yeah, someone asked me too...I just changed the front page, tell me what you think...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:07, 24 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Do you think some sort of time limit might help? Maybe if people thought they only had a short period of time to vote, they might hurry the hell up and vote? Maybe I'm jumping the gun, I'll send out the "form letter" (template) and see what the response it first.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:27, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :::::Ok, just throwing out ideas, I can cut and run from a bad plan...For the record, I never said "Stay The Course" about time limits...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:40, 24 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::I don't know about limiting the number of nominees, people are not limited to how many they can vote for. Plus, what if (ha!) we actually do have a bunch that should be featured? Maybe one day...I just haven't gotten around to sending the "form letter out" yet...not looking foreward to it...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:58, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Yeah, I'm logged in. I have a screen cap of it if you want; not showing the tabs and also my user icon. =T --Whytokay 10:22, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :here's a cap. would it only be open for editing by admins? --Whytokay 10:36, 24 October 2006 (UTC) ::yeah, now I can see an edit tab. that's weird. Oh well, thanks for opening it up! --Whytokay 10:43, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :::Sure, no luck -- It's back to what I originally saw --Whytokay 10:49, 24 October 2006 (UTC) IP Users Good idea, btw, I don't know why that never crossed my mind...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:37, 22 October 2006 (UTC) :Pro Link suggested that making pages smaller make them easier to work with and I agree. So I'm gonna try to work on the Colbert pages to clean them up.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:31, 23 October 2006 (UTC) ::Smart move and thanks for the notice...Some of the new people are becoming quite adept at this, El Payo is quite funny.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:33, 23 October 2006 (UTC) ::I think User:Pro-Lick was right, smaller pages are better. It just makes it easier to unvandalize. Plus, by using sub-directories (like the Talk Archives) they are still part of the page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:46, 23 October 2006 (UTC) FYI I don't know if you've been yet, but check out Template:hello and click on "Waht Links here" to see how many people have come in since "The Day Stephen Mentioned Wikiality.com"™--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:17, 22 October 2006 (UTC) ::I also thought that there would be more! But that is still alot...I am scheduled to teach a class this morning (gag), but people may not show up, so I may or may not see you, depending on whether I have the good graces of The Baby Jesus or The Baby Satan--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:16, 22 October 2006 (UTC) Cable Went Out I'm sorry I couldn't get back until now, damn cable...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:48, 21 October 2006 (UTC) :And now I have to duck out again...after I come back I will be at one of those cybercafes--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:32, 21 October 2006 (UTC) ::Cable is back on...I don't even remember if I signed out with you yesterday...I was sooooo pissed my phone was out so I called the cable co and yelled at them about the cable, phone, internets being...but I'm back now...BTW, the admins I know about are you, me, Kudzu and Fuzzy. Liberty is in and out, but she announted me admin and for a while it was just me...and now we have a whole gang! Well, I'm gonna go protect Stephen's honor...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:10, 22 October 2006 (UTC) Random Template I like where you're going with this.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:07, 20 October 2006 (UTC) :I might just add some pics for you to use in it...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:16, 20 October 2006 (UTC) ::The only thing we can do differently would be to make a few random templates, and then a master random template that randomly picks one of them...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:25, 20 October 2006 (UTC) :::First thing make a few random templates, with similar names. Then for the master template, check out the edit tab for Template:Randnum to see the "trick".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:34, 20 October 2006 (UTC) ::::You know what, I have the perfect picture for your random series, it's still on my camera, I have to upload it...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:30, 21 October 2006 (UTC) :::::Very cool!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:39, 21 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::And, just to make things interesting...I started a template for random pics...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:45, 21 October 2006 (UTC) :::::::I was trying to hint that you could use it for your random templates...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:53, 21 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Each of your random templates can actually be one randum template that chooses pics and phrases. NOw, I'm confused as to whether that even makes sense, does it make sense to you?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:20, 21 October 2006 (UTC) :::::::::OMG, that is what I meant! --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:25, 21 October 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::We will have to either find pages in the wikiality gallery that are close to the same size or make pictures in the wikiality gallery the same size. I will, help you with that later tonight, the hardest part will be choosing the right pics to include. I am gonna be heading home soon, I will start looking now. Good thing the wild rush is over for now...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:32, 21 October 2006 (UTC) Religion Template Is called God, and one for "Cult" (or maybe Cults? can't remember) check here--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:40, 20 October 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome message. --Oblivious 02:42, 21 October 2006 (UTC) :ditto. --Jerobins 03:21, 21 October 2006 (UTC) How do you vote? I do not see how one votes, sorry . Thanks for nominating. I knew it! Alright, I just erased mine and inserted the links that I found into the old article. Dangit! --Slanderson 05:40, 27 October 2006 (UTC)